


THROUGH THE DARK

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Tendou Satori feels defeat when he learns he was a pawn to Wakatoshi. The moments they spent together were nothing more than a night of events in the dark.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	THROUGH THE DARK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



THROUGH THE DARK (USHITEN)

"Please don't do it!"  
"And why not?"  
"I've loved you for the past year"  
"No one would love the monster I am"  
______

"Tendou?" A pale hand waved in front of the dazed male's face. Semi turned his gaze to the male his friend had his eyes glued on. "Stupid" Tendou spoke, he sighed, turning away. He turned his head upward glancing at the sky "Ten?" Eita joined the boy standing next to him. "I'm feeling so weighed down" the taller male breathed out watching the air fade past his lips. The smaller boy mirrored the redhead's actions. He stared up at the sky with a grimace as Tendou continued "it's so dark everywhere I go. I'm stuck in the dark tied down." Semi squinted turning his body to Tendou "what do you mean Ten?" He shoved his icy hands in his pockets as the snow fell softly around them. "Semi, you've known very well about my struggles don't tell me you forgot" he forced a laugh before falling silent again. "Regardless, does it even matter. I'll be gone soon enough." He let his eyes fall onto the tall male across the way. "It's all because of Ushi-" Tendou shook his head "don't say his name. He lost my respect when he shattered my heart." The redhead's body quivered as tears welled behind his eyes. 

"You're no monster to me you're perfect Ten" 

Tendou grimaced at the echo in his inner thoughts. "So much for being perfect" he mumbled "Semi, can we go back. I suddenly forgot I had other things to do today." He glared at the brunette across the sidewalk. "Sure thing" nodded the smaller boy the two of them walked back to their shared apartment in silence before Tendou spoke up. "I was just a pawn to him." He balled his fists as tears burned at his eyes. "I repeat his words every day and night. I analyze what went wrong. Was it something I did? Was it my appearance? What made me so unworthy of love?" Tendou's knees shook under him with every step he took. "He was in the wrong Satori. He took advantage of your feelings when you were at your lowest. You suffered through his constant nagging to be this perfect person." Tendou rubbed angrily at his eyes "it was stupid to even talk about this." His rosey cheeks stained in dry tears complementing his hair. 

"Do you still have the volleyball he gave to me that night?" Asked the redhead his voice cracking "yes. It's back in the living room? Where is this going?" Tendou stopped walking "I want to destroy every trace that he was ever with me that night."


End file.
